Amestrian Souls
by sweetsheart
Summary: When a soul is to be collected within the Amestrian military, Stein and Marie have to first consult with Roy Mustang and his team. Will they be able to navigate the military – and will they be able to work out why Riza Hawkeye sounds so familiar?


**A/N: Okay, uh, yeah… This is set just before FMA:B (and skilfully ignores the fact that FMA is set in the early 1900's) but is set **_**after **_**episode 51 of Soul Eater (so you see why we skilfully ignore the 1900's storyline, because that would mean that Soul Eater was set in the 1800's.) Yeah :D**

"_He looks like a total douchebag."_

"_Stein, shut up!"_

"So, the Death Weapon Meister Academy sent you two… Doctor Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir, correct?" the dark-haired man asked. Stein slouched further in his chair but Marie stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Yes, Colonel." she smiled. Roy Mustang flashed a smile and she was sure she could have melted. He took her hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and causing her to blush. Stein rolled his eyes as Marie's hands returned to her sides with a tiny giggle.

"I had no idea they were going to send someone as beautiful as this." he said. Marie struggled to hold back a smile and nodded, sitting back down. Stein scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Can we get on with it?" Stein asked.

"I had no idea they were going to send someone as impatient as _you, _Doctor." Roy remarked, sitting in his own chair.

"Yeah, and I had no idea we were being sent to someone as arrogant as you. We all make mistakes." Stein grumbled. Marie smacked him in the side and he was reminded that her open hand slaps hurt just as much as her punches.

"So, the soul that needs collecting?" Marie asked. Roy cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes. We've got a rogue member of the military," Roy slid the folder forward, "and he's killed innocent civilians. According to your institution, he's at risk of becoming a… What was i-"

"_A Kishin,_ Colonel." Marie smiled.

"Please," the colonel smiled at her and she blushed, "call me Roy."

"Okay, _Roy._" Marie giggled and Stein snatched the folder off of the desk.

"Can we get on with this? Where are we going?" Stein asked. Roy growled at the silver haired man and looked back at Marie.

"Marie… if I may call you that?" Roy asked. Marie nodded wildly and Stein slouched further in his seat.

"Marie, I'm going to _personally escort _you to Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, a member of our intelligence division. Doctor, you can go and liaison with the rest of my team." Roy said, walking out from behind the desk and putting his arm nonchalantly around Marie, leading her out of the office.

"And how do I get there?" Stein turned around, but Mustang was gone. Stein sat back in the seat and sighed, opening to folder and scanning its contents.

"Doctor Stein."

"Marie? Why are you-" Stein turned around. He saw a blonde woman, yes, but it was not Marie. It sure _sounded _like Marie… eerily like Marie.

"I'm afraid not. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." the woman stepped forwards, and Stein stood up, still jolted by the similarity of the lieutenant's voice to his weapon's.

"You know who I am, from the sounds of it." Stein said. Riza nodded and walked in front of Stein, and he simply followed.

"We've been informed that you're the DWMA's best." Riza said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"People have been telling me that for years. Personally, I think I'm overrated." Stein replied. Riza obviously hid a smirk, and shrugged slightly.

"Well, Colonel Mustang trusts you." Riza said.

"He seems to be taking more of a shine to my weapon, actually. Does he always flirt so shamelessly?" Stein asked. Riza turned at an open door and nodded.

"Always, Doctor. Always."

* * *

"And _this, _this is her first tricycle ride! Isn't it cute?"

"So cute! Oh, please tell me you've got more pictures!"

"Are you kidding? Of course I-"

"_Hughes,_" Roy interrupted, "Marie needs the coordinates for our rogue military man. Get to it." he snapped. Hughes turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, this is _confidential_ between Ms Mjolnir and I. I could report you." Maes Hughes said. Roy grumbled and slammed the door behind him, standing outside the door and crossing his arms. Marie sighed and looked back at the bespectacled man.

"I suppose I should get those coordinates from you, Mr Hughes." Marie said. Maes nodded and began searching through the files on the table.

"You know," Maes began, "you simply must come to dinner with my family and I. You have to meet Gracia, she'll _love_ you, and of course, you have to meet Elicia."

"That sounds fantastic," Marie smiled widely, "I'll make sure we make arrangements before I leave today." Maes smiled and nodded, continuing to look for the coordinates.

* * *

"God, you're a wuss, Fuery."

"No, Havoc, do-"

"Hey, Doc?" the blonde called to the silver haired man.

"Yes?" Stein replied, raising an eyebrow. Havoc stood up and walked over to the man, sliding a packet of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and perching one in between his lips.

"You can smoke in here?" Stein asked. Havoc nodded and Stein gave a sigh of relief, sliding his own cigarettes from his labcoat pocket, taking one out and lighting it.

"I need this. Especially after that Mustang guy. He's at work," Stein blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth, "You'd think he could keep it in his pants."

"The resident Casanova, I'm afraid," Havoc replied, "but, anyway, Fuery over here wants to know about that great hunk of metal in your head." Havoc stated. Fuery quickly disappeared behind the divider of his cubicle and Stein sighed.

"Nothing special. An experiment. I didn't die, I'd consider it a success." Stein said. Havoc smirked and shrugged.

"Mad scientist. Cool." Havoc murmured. Riza sighed and walked past Havoc, shooting him a glare.

"Can we refrain from calling the guests 'mad,' Havoc?" Riza asked.

"The man put a screw through his goddamn skull, pretty sure he's bonafide insane. And I'm pretty sure that's endearing for him." Havoc retorted. Stein stood up as Marie walked into the room accompanied by both Roy and Maes.

"Okay, Stein, that's all we've got to do here today. We should probably head back to base camp." Marie said. Stein nodded and walked out of the room, without any formalities. Marie smiled warmly and waved to all of the members of the team, whether or not she'd even met them.

"Goodbye, everyone!" she smiled. She walked out of the office with Stein and, about halfway down the corridor, they stopped.

"Stein?" a voice called. Stein turned to Marie.

"What?" Stein asked. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't me, Stein." Marie said. Stein turned around further and saw Riza standing at the door to the office, holding his packet of cigarettes.

"Havoc informed me that this is an expensive brand and that you wouldn't want to go and misplace them." she walked towards the two and handed Stein his cigarettes.

"Thanks." Stein said, uneasily. Riza nodded before turning on her heel and walking off.

"Don't you find it odd that you two sound exactly alike?" Stein asked. Marie raised her eyebrow.

"Me and who?" she asked.

"You and Lieutenant Hawkeye." Stein said. Marie scratched her head and shook it.

"We don't sound alike. I think you're sleep deprived, Stein." Marie said. Stein looked at Marie with a quizzical look on his face.

"You sound _exactly_ the same. I mean, she's a little sterner than you, but…" Stein said. Marie sighed and shook her head.

"You said that I sounded like that pirate boy with the straw hat from that… pirate thing. You also said I sounded like that redheaded lady who likes cake from… What was it?" Marie asked.

"_Fairy Tail._ And you do!" Stein exclaimed. Marie tutted and walked off.

"Stein, that's preposterous." Marie walked ahead of the frazzled scientist. He decided it was best not to argue with her, and simply shook his head before walking through the corridor.

**A/N: Okay, so, in case you didn't get why Stein thought that Marie sounded like Riza, 'that pirate boy with the straw hat from the pirate thing' (Luffy from One Piece) and 'that redheaded lady who likes cake' (Erza) from Fairy Tail… the answer is Clinkenbeard.**

**Isn't it always?**

**Well, yeah. Just in case you didn't know, Colleen Clinkenbeard plays Marie, Riza, Luffy and Erza. And I love her :D She's great. **


End file.
